Time Dilation
by Urufumaru
Summary: Time. It is a mysterious thing. It may move slowly and it may move quickly. That can be a blessing and it can be a curse. We just have to embrace our happy moments while we still live. We should not take time for granted. IkexLink


**Author's note:**

Hmm..Short one-shot is short. I guess it's not one of my best stories, but I could've done worse. Well it's not that bad considering I wrote this on one day. Inspiration is a little on the short side at the time being. Hope I'll get to write more in the near future.

Nintendo own the characters

* * *

><p><span>Time Dilation <span>

Time. It moves slowly when one of the more crucial moments of one's life happen. Be it your first kiss to your last intimate moment with the one you love. But time doesn't just slow down for moments of love, it slows for pain, to make it even more unbearable so one can learn from it, sorrow so one can embrace it and so move on, happiness to feel it stronger than ever, and epiphany so one can understand what had been right under one's nose the whole time.

''Yo! Blue-boy!'' Ike groaned. How did Snake manage to always interrupt him when he was drawing? He even managed to break his pencil in two.

''What?'' The bluenette threw his broken pencil at the brunette. ''Whoa. Careful there Tiger. Just saying we got visitors.'' Visitors? Ike had no idea who that could be.

''Knock knock. Can we come in?'' Who else were to come in the door except Link and Red. The only thing Ike saw was, blond tresses, blue eyes, perfect skin, a beautiful figure and a smile that could brighten up any other day.

''Of course, you two just sit down on the couch and feel like home. Hey kiddo! Stop staring at Blondie's crotch and welcome them.'' Everyone except for the one who uttered that phrase got painted red all over their faces, one more fierce than the other.

Smack!

All three stared in surprise at the one who slapped the older man.

''Ouch! My hand, it stings so badly!'' the teenager was clutching his now burning hand.

''Your hand? What about my face? And why did you slap me like a girl and not punch me like a man?'' How could he think about that? No one knew what was going on in the head of the brunette.

They all sighed. Snake may have been the oldest of them all, but he still acted like a child. After some minutes had passed, Snake had an ice-bag placed on his left cheek, while Red had an ice-bag on his right hand. They all fell back in friendly chatter, sometimes they talked a little louder than normal, but that was normal between them.

''Say, why did _you_ slap me Red? I would've expected Link to bitch-slap me instead of you.'' Snake earned himself a glare from Link for that statement, not that he cared.

''Well it doesn't matter who did it, you deserved it anyway, so no harm done.'' Red folded his arm, smirking. Snake was about to respond if not.

The door slammed open and in came two men. One of them locked the door the just had opened with brute force, and the other was...pointing a gun at them.

''Who are you? And how dare you-'' Snake was standing up, his angers showing in his entire being, face, tone in voice, posture, everything.

''Shut up!'' The man held his tongue, but he remained standing. ''You.'' The unknown man was pointing at Link. ''You're Link Nabyi, right.'' *

Link was scared, his hands started shaking. ''Y-yes. How come?'' Link knew it probably a bad idea to say who he was, but he was too scared to think clearly.

''Well I am sorry to say this but, this is a kidnapping.'' All of their eyes widened in shock.

''What? Why?'' Ike held tightly around Link's upper-arm, his grip remaining firm.

The other man came back from securing the entire flat, locking windows and other doors. That man had dark brown eyes and black hair, he was holding a gun too. The man who had talked to them first had hazel brown hair and green eyes. Both wearing casual clothes, probably to not gain as little attention as possible.

''Heh. It seems like you don't know,'' The black haired man paused. He noticed Ike's hand securely holding Link's arm. ''your boyfriend as good as you thought.''

_''What did he mean with, I don't know Link, wait did he say 'boyfriend'?''_

''What do you scumbags want with Link?'' Red was also standing up, gaining more confident. ''Wait don't say that-''

''Oh, but it's exactly as you think. So blondie, c'mere and no one will get hurt.'' The dark haired one of the two waved his hand in a 'come here' fashion.

Link was about to stand up and go over to the man, but Ike's hand was gripping even harder on his bicep. ''Ike, let me go-''

''No. Tell me why they are taking you.'' The bluenette stared right into Link's eyes, his serious eyes met Link's pleading ones.

''The kid's filthy stinkin' rich. Do the math smart-guy. We kidnap him, give a demand, get the ransom. Get it now?'' Ike was glaring at that dark haired man, neither of them knew the name of.

''Hmm...Since your boyfriend is refusing to let you go, I'll guess I have to try another strategy.'' He pulled Red's wrist to so put him in a suffocating head-lock. ''Get over here or else this one gets a bullet in his head, 'kay. You'' he jerked his head towards the brunette who seemed a little more skeptic to their current crime. ''take this one, I'll go get blondie.'' The dark haired man practically shoved Red in the arms of the brunette.

''C'mere pretty-boy I'm not going to hurt you, as long as you do as I say.'' He pulled Link away from Ike's grip. He instead of holding around the neck, he had snaked his arm around Link's waist. ''Hmm, maybe if we get some extra time, I'll show you something nice.''

While one of the criminals were busy burying his face in Link's hair and trying to get one of his hands up his shirt, he didn't notice Ike standing up and running towards them.

Seeing this, Red took his chance and elbowed the other one in the stomach, making him double over, dropping his gun while clutching his mid-section, groaning in pain. Before the dark haired man could react he felt an intense pain in his jaw. Ike's fist had connected to his face, probably bruising it badly. Ike took the opportunity to pull Link back him.

Snake ran towards the doubled over brunette, snatching the gun from the ground. ''Okay jerk-faces, right now we're going to call the cops for attempted kidnapping. Have fun in jail. Red go call the cops.'' Red nodded and ran the direction of the phone, but before Red was even out the door.

Pang!

Ike collapsed, gasping for air. The dark haired unknown man took his chance to pick up his fallen comrade and flee the place.

''Red! Forget the cops, call an ambulance, quick!'' Red ran out the room as fast as he could. ''I'll get the medical kit, Link try to keep him alive.'' And with that Snake was out the door.

There was a thin line of blood from Ike's mouth to his chin. He was clutching the wound on his stomach. Link put Ike's head in his arms. ''Ike, look at me. Don't close your eyes. Please, look at me.'' Link placed Ike, so he was resting his back against a wall. Ike had his eyes gently closed, his breathing getting slower and slower.

''Ike? Ike! Please! Open your eyes.'' Link's eyes began tearing up, he put his hand on Ike's cheek, stroking it lovingly. ''Please. Please don't die.'' The small droplets of tears hit the weary face, making the owner open his eyes. ''_Link_...'' It was a low whisper, but Link heard it. ''.._Come closer.''_ Link leaned closer to Ike's face.

With all his might, Ike put his hand behind Link's head and pushed the blond's head down. Their lips met. Link was shocked, but he didn't pull away nor did he resist. Link opened his mouth welcoming Ike. They pulled away after a short while, gazing in each other eyes. Both of them tasted blood from the kiss, but it was beautiful regardless.

''Hey I've got the kit and...'' Snake trailed off as he saw the scene before him. ''Hey the ambulance will be here in-'' Red was cut off by Snake's hand covering his mouth.

''For you...I will survive.'' Ike and Link's foreheads met, Link still caressed his cheek.

Time. It moves slowly when one of the more crucial moments of one's life happen. Be it your first kiss with your love to your might be last intimate moment as your foreheads meet, with the one you love. But time doesn't just slow down for moments of love, it slows for pain, a test to see if you will bear through it for the one and only, sorrow knowing the high possibility that one can die just after feeling true love, happiness to know your feelings are returned, that you can have a new and better life, and epiphany so one can understand what had been right under one's nose the whole time, a friend that turned out to be your soul-mate.

Time doesn't slow down for anyone. Your brain creates an illusion, that time moves slower than usual. It can be a blessing and it can be a curse. No matter what it is, it's still is a time dilation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Sorry, I know it's cliche, buut oh well.

* Nabyi=Navi in Japanese. (Tada)

Reviews are always welcome here at Urufumaru inc. (And checking out my other stories are too)


End file.
